Quality Damage
by ScapeArtist
Summary: Filler fic for 4x11 "Heroes and Villains." Killian and Emma share a quiet moment after she replaces his heart, but something is bothering him, and no matter how much he wants to spend time with Emma, he needs to run this one errand. Captain Book (Hook x Belle) brotop bookended with Captain Swan.


**A/N: Here's my belated 4x11 filler for the pile of revisionist fic that has no doubt piled up after the mid-season finale. I opted to explain the choices they made rather than change them entirely. I figured Killian and Belle needed a little resolution to what happened in the clock tower as well. Hope you enjoy it! It's a Captain Book fic with Captain Swan bookends. ;)**

* * *

><p>"I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor," Killian said, opening his eyes to a smiling Emma leaning against the wall he'd backed her up against in his rush to show her exactly what he'd been aching to feel recently, but with only limited success given his lack of heart.<p>

For all that Killian couldn't quite feel to capacity in the days prior, now his heart and soul were catching up at double-time, and he was doing everything he could to stem the flow and not be overwhelmed or overwhelming. Because what he really wanted to do with Emma was probably not a lawful activity outside the bathroom in the back hall of Granny's diner. Perhaps, at the very least, in Granny's eyes. As Sheriff, though, it was ultimately Emma's call, but he did not wish for their first time to be there in view of anyone who needed to use the facilities. Killian's brain knew this was not the place regardless of the fact that the rest of his body was telling him this was a fine time.

He inhaled a shaky breath and returned Emma's grin, leaning into her touch, now gentle where moments ago she'd jammed his heart back with such force he feared momentarily that she would push it out the other side. Finally, though, he felt the warmth he'd been without longer than he ever wanted to experience again, coursing through him. Killian wasn't sure if the unsteady rhythm pounding out of his chest was because his heart was reconnected and out of practice, or if it were simply the fact that Emma was in his arms and this was his new normal. Either way, he was feeling light-headed and untethered, so he held her tightly to remind himself that the words he spoke to reassure her were true for both of them. He _was_ a survivor. He was here, with Emma, and out from under the Crocodile's malicious designs, at least for the time being.

He was not the only one manipulated by Gold, though. Not by a long shot. That list was lengthy and he wasn't even at the top of it. Killian's thoughts naturally drifted to Belle, and what could have happened when they disappeared from the clock tower. Now that she was in possession of the proper dagger and some long-overdue clarity, he suspected she was now sharper than the weapon she wielded, and Gold would be far more sorry than he ever could have imagined. In any other circumstance, he would have enjoyed the spectacle of seeing Rumplestiltskin paying for his machinations at the hand of damn near anyone. But if it couldn't be himself causing grief to the Dark One directly, Belle was a worthy instrument. Still, concern for her — as well as his desire to thank her for saving him — began to surface and would not be pushed back down. He knew first-hand how Rumplestiltskin dealt with uncooperative wives and it was not something he wished on anyone, not even Belle. He knew he couldn't properly enjoy his time with Emma until he was sure Belle was unscathed, at least in the physical sense.

Leaning in to close the distance between them once more, Killian kissed Emma tenderly this time, soothing the lips he'd all but crushed when waves of need for her drowned all other thought. Her hands slid up to his face, her fingers trailing along the scruff of his jaw, while his hand splayed in the center of her back, relishing the softness of the hair spilling over his knuckles. He pulled away slowly and wound a lock of it around his fingers, then let it go to curl, a loose spring bouncing over her shoulder.

"So...are you busy? Looks like we've got a quiet moment, and I think it's my turn for the remote tonight. There could be some Netflix in our future after all," Emma suggested, tugging the lapels of his jacket and him toward her.

Chuckling, he raised his eyebrows and said, "I still don't know what that is." Reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it chastely, he smiled softly as he held her gaze. "I've got something to do," he said.

"You aren't avoiding me, are you?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Hardly," Killian said, pressing a light kiss to her already kiss-reddened lips. "I won't be long. Be patient," he requested as he squeezed her hand.

"You know where to find me. So long as no other monsters show up looking for a fight, that is," she murmured as he let go of her.

They parted ways, Emma heading into the diner, and Killian toward the back door, each sparing the other one more hungry glance before leaving the hallway.

* * *

><p>Killian peered in the direction of Gold's shop wondering if he should try there first, but looking over at his other option, he spotted the door of the library swinging closed behind what had to be Belle. He caught the glint of something shining in her hand before she was fully in the building, causing him more than a little relief that she was still in possession of the Dark One's dagger. Not seeing the Crocodile himself anywhere in sight, though, Killian wondered what punishment Belle must have meted out to her recalcitrant husband. Given the amount of reading she'd no doubt done over the years, he suspected she could be quite creative with her own brand of justice if forced. No matter his curiosity, finding out what she'd done with the dark wizard wasn't his purpose. He strode quickly down the block toward the library hoping to catch her before she hid herself away further.<p>

He reached the building in moments, and knocked on the door before trying to enter. She must have locked it behind her, because he couldn't open it. Killian glanced through the slats of the blinds covering the door's windows, but could only see the dim red glow of the exit signs and a faded yellow light from the lamp illuminating one of the tables in the room beyond the central desk.

"Belle?" he called. "I know you are in there. I saw you go in," he yelled. Looking up and down the street, he was grateful to find it mostly empty, the few pedestrians out and about well out of ear-shot. He really did not want an audience for what he was attempting to do.

There was no answer, but he could hear something clatter on the other side of the door and felt a weight against it as he gave it a gentle push. She must have been sitting on the other side of it, because there was little to no leeway.

"I promise I'm not going to break in if you don't want to see me. I understand, and I don't wish to intrude. I only wanted to thank you for..."

How could he properly get across to her the enormity of what she had done for him? She didn't just save his physical heart, she spared Emma one more loss and gave them both another chance at happiness, and she allowed Killian to keep his word to Emma that he would always survive for her. Belle had lost much and yet had given them back the potential for everything they'd both desired. His vocabulary had always been more than sufficient, but Killian didn't think a word existed that could properly convey what he meant.

"...For saving my undeserving life," he concluded, his voice breaking at the thought of how undeserving he truly was given everything he did at Rumplestiltskin's command. Killian leaned against the door trying to hear anything that would indicate she'd heard him. He felt a light thump and heard a ragged breath come from inside, but still no answer from Belle herself. He continued, a little louder this time, "I also wanted to make sure you were unhurt. I know how...unpredictable dealings with the Crocodile can get."

He was met with more silence, which was hardly surprising, but disappointing nonetheless. Killian squatted down, putting his weight on the balls of his feet, but he tipped his head closer to the crack in between the doors. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen, lass, I know things have been...let's say..._tumultuous_ between us over the years, but I owe you not just my life, but now my happiness as well. Because I'd have neither if Gold had succeeded. I truly appreciate what you did when you didn't have to. Should you require anything in the future, you need only ask me. It would be my honor to assist you."

Waiting a few moments longer, but hearing no movement from behind the door, Killian rose again, straightening his jacket.

"Goodnight, Belle," he said and turned to leave. Even on the longest of shifts standing watch on deck, he'd never talked to himself this much. It made him uncomfortable to hear those sentiments aloud.

He'd barely made it to the sidewalk when he heard the snick of the lock and the sound of the hinges squeaking as Belle opened the door.

"Hook!...Killian! Wait." she called after him.

Killian stopped and turned on his heel back toward the doorway of the library where Belle stood, holding the door open. She looked small and tired under the harsh light of streetlamp above, the makeup around her eyes smudged and emphasizing the redness edging her lids. Moving to stand in front of her, she looked up at him skeptically.

"Aren't you here to tell me 'I told you so?'" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" he sounded both confused and affronted.

She huffed but then took a deep breath before half-smiling, obviously chagrined. "That day? On your ship? You warned me about Rumple, and I didn't believe you. You told me he would do anything to hold on to his power."

"Aye, I remember," he said recalling the conversation that resulted in him shooting Belle later that night in the back to make her fall over the town line and forget who she, and by default, Rumplestiltskin were. At the time he was right proud of himself and the quality damage he inflicted, but now...now he wished to forget the whole sordid incident. No doubt Belle would have, too. Neither of them would be so lucky today.

Looking at the ground, she conceded, "Well, you were right. Being close to Rumple does not end well. And the only difference between me, Baelfire, and Milah, is that _I'm_ still alive," she finished softly, her voice trembling. She took a few breaths and seemed to regain her poise as she stood tall and held up the dagger she had gripped by her side. "I cast him out of Storybrooke," she said with a conviction that surprised him. "I'm done fighting for him."

Killian could only nod. Now that he had his heart back, he was equal parts elated, relieved, and wary and felt all those emotions in his bones, never mind his heart. His fate had been so entwined with the Crocodile's that he wasn't sure which one should take precedence. It was the wariness, however, he saw reflected back on Belle's face.

"You know he won't stay away forever. He'll find a way back," she cautioned.

"Perhaps," Killian frowned at her prediction. He was becoming more unsettled with each passing moment as his gut agreed with her assessment of her husband.

Belle met his gaze with a deep sadness behind it. "You and I will have to be prepared. Of everyone in this town, he'll direct his revenge at us first."

Killian shook his head not because he didn't believe her, but because he knew it to be true. The memory of Milah laying dead on the deck of theJolly Roger sent a pang through his heart still, and he did not wish the same fate on anyone, save the Crocodile himself.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

Belle got that excited, confident look about her he'd seen anytime she was approached with a problem. "Research, of course," she stated, adding, "I may have sent Rumple away, but I have all his books here, including the one we used trying to figure out what Neal had done to bring him back from the dead. Maybe between the two of us we can learn more about the powers and limitations of this," she said holding the dagger up once again.

"Sounds like a plan, then. When would you like to start?"

"In a couple of days maybe. I need some...time. And a drink or two," she added.

Killian pulled out his flask, popped the cork, and held it out to her. "To get you started?" he offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Belle said, taking the flask from him and a long pull from it. She handed it back to Killian with thanks and he tipped it in salute "To research" before taking a drink himself.

"Good night, Belle," Killian said as he turned back in the direction of Granny's. Now that he was assured of Belle's well-being, he wanted nothing more than to be by Emma's side again.

"See you soon, Killian," Belle said, closing and locking the door to the library behind her.

* * *

><p>Entering Granny's diner from the front this time, Killian was greeted with the sight of Emma laughing and tossing back shots with Regina at the back end of the counter, which was as unlikely as his own shared drink with Belle he supposed. It was a new day in Storybrooke—one sorely lacking in active villains lurking about at the moment, so anything was possible.<p>

Killian swung his leg over the stool closest to Emma and sat down, leaning in to kiss her cheek as she smiled up at him in welcome. He didn't have to see Regina to know she was rolling her eyes at them as she always did when they dared to even glance at each other at the same time. He ignored her now as he did every other time. Emma swiveled her stool to more easily kiss Killian back, her hand sliding from his neck to rest over his swiftly beating heart, no doubt checking that he hadn't gotten into any mischief in the last 10 minutes. She tasted of whiskey at the moment, but he had every intention of remedying that as he ordered a round of rum for the two of them and another of whisky for the non-rum-drinking Regina.

"How's Belle?" Emma asked as the shot glass full of the amber liquid slid in front of her.

"Tougher than I thought," Killian admitted, not surprised Emma had guessed where he'd been. "She banished Gold from Storybrooke."

Regina peeked around Emma, eyebrows pinched together. "Oh really?" she asked with more than a little disbelief ringing in her tone.

Emma looked impressed but troubled. No doubt she was thinking about how she would explain this to Henry.

"Aye, that she did," he said.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about that," Regina said, sitting back. She looked off into the distance, deep in thought even as she wrapped her fingers around the shot glass.

Emma shrugged. "I know how _I_ feel," she said lifting her glass up. "Here's to a little extra quiet," she declared and slung the shot back in one go.

Killian joined her with a "Here, here!" and all but slammed his glass back down on the counter as he savored the burn of the alcohol down his throat and the rise of his temperature throughout as Emma's now free hand rested on his thigh. He lay his arm over her shoulders as he signaled for another drink.

"Well, we should enjoy it while we can. Belle believes that he'll be back. Can't say I disagree with her," Killian said. "He's not one to go quietly," he added.

Regina perked up at that piece of information, but kept her thoughts to herself as she sipped from her shot, distracted by whatever was on her mind. He'd heard that she had to send Robin Hood and his wife and child over the town line, so no wonder the potential of the curse being lifted or broken would be of interest. "How do you suppose he'll manage that?" she asked, her face a mixture of irritation, curiosity, and if he was reading her correctly, a dash of hope.

"This would be where I pull out my inner Scarlet O'Hara," Emma said, thoroughly bewildering Killian. "I'll think about it tomorrow," she finished. Standing up and swaying on her feet a bit, she steadied herself by draping her arms over Killian's shoulders, snaking her hand inside his shirt and over his chest where his pulse picked up speed at her touch. "What do you say we go test the limits of this thing?" she whispered in his ear as she patted the area where she kept his heart.

Killian coughed, having almost choked on his final shot of rum while she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Perhaps this drinking with Regina wasn't such a questionable thing after all. He removed Emma's wandering hand from his shirt and laced their fingers together as he stood up, keeping her close. He used his hook to move a lock of hair off her shoulder, then he ran it down her back, feeling her shiver under its trail. "Oh, I think you'll find it ship shape, darling," he said with a wink.

Regina ignored them both, as she, too, stood and gathered up her coat and finished off her shot. When she did finally acknowledge Emma and Killian, it was to scowl momentarily and blink rapidly as if just remembering they were there, too, solely to annoy her. Her distain shifted to tolerance as she glanced at Emma.

"Thank you for the drinks, Emma. I'll drop Henry off at school in the morning if you will pick him up in the afternoon? That should give you enough time to...recover from the drinks...or whatever," she said with only slight disgust.

"You got it. 'Night, Regina," Emma said with a wave as she began leading Killian toward the back of Granny's where the stairs to his room beckoned.

Regina nodded, and as she passed Killian, said, "And thank _you_ for that update, Hook. Good to know you are useful for something else besides modeling last century's top shade of black eyeliner."

"Anytime, your _highness_," he retorted with a mock bow.

"Let's go, Killian, before _I_ turn 300," Emma teased.

Not one to argue (much), and thinking he would be so lucky to have her by his side for that long, Killian answered, "As you wish, love."


End file.
